Awkward Chemistry
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Taking place after Season 5, Lindsay finds herself betrayed by the boy she loved and through crazy circumstances, finds herself in the comfort of a boy she least expected to connect with. How will things pan out?


**AN: My first fanfic in a long time and what better way to start it off with one of the couples I recently thought about... Lightsay aka Lightning and Lindsay, Why these two, you'd ask? Well they just have a lot of things in common that I couldn't help but to write something about them. Alright enough rambling, on with the story! Strictly one-shot material that takes place after All-Stars/Pahkitew Island.**

"Babe wait!" The jock in red said as he sprinted off after his girlfriend who stormed away with tears flowing from her eyes. She just couldn't believe her ownboyfriend would do such a thing to her.

"Why Tyler.. why would you go around and cheat on me for Andy and Sandy? How could you?!" The beautiful blonde hollered.

"You mean Amy and Samey...? W-wait that's not the point! Look I was with friends at a party, we had a few drinks and... well things got heated. Look I'm sorry alright? I never meant to hurt you!" He pleaded while grabbing her hands. "Please babe, just give me another chance."

Lindsay glared at him with a force that no one would expect from such a sweet girl. "I'm sorry Tyler, but it's over. I take cheating very seriously. You broke my heart and I really don't want to open it up again for another breaking. Goodbye." And with that, she took off into the night leaving a distressed Tyler behind.

_ Alleyway_

As Lindsay continued onward to her house, she curses herself for letting Paula borrow her car. Breaking up with Tyler and having to walk home was taking it's toll on the lovable bombshell. As she continues walking, she notices a store nearby.

"Perfect. Just the thing I need. Hopefully they have a diet Kook in there. I'm sooo thirsty." the blonde said as she made her way for the entrance to the store. Once inside, she made a quick run to the refreshments aisle where she was able to find the drink she was looking for.

"Yay. I guess my cruddy night won't be so horrible after all" She smiled brightly as she made her way to pay for the drinks. Unbeknownst to her, three men were looking as she paid for it. Each guy looked to be around there 20's.

"My my... now ain't that a pretty sight to see. Look at those melons that girls carrying." The one of medium height growled seductively.

"Got that right, Carl." The tallest of the trio chuckled. "Guess our cruddy night won't be so horrible after all... "Once Lindsay left, so did they with ulterior motives in store for the lovable lamebrain.

Once outside, Lindsay immediately started chugging down her drink as if it was the last one on Earth. Once finished, she tossed the empty bottle in the trash can and was on her way.

"Now that hit the spot. I feel better already. It's like my breakup with Taylor barely affects me anymore!" She exclaimed although her cracking voice says otherwise as she let a few tears fall down her face.

"What's wrong with me... get it together Lindsay. You're tougher than this." She thought while wiping away her tears. As she continued her way home in silence, she heard a noise behind her. When she turned around, she was surrounded by three guys older and bigger than her.

"Guess you were too busy daydreaming to notice us coming huh, princess?" Carl smirked. Lindsay looked at the men with fear etching through her eyes.

"I-I'm assuming you're not here to take me to the K-Khaki Barn?" She stuttered out in fear which earned her laughter from the three men.

"Oh you could say we'll be taking you... taking you literally." Carl said as he grabbed at Lindsay's arm and pulled her to the wall with the other men behind them. Lindsay's cries for help were silenced with a rough hand covering her mouth from Carl. "Kevin, Johnny get her legs." With the tall and smallest of the bunch respectively obeyed and was now holding the defenseless young blonde by her legs.

"Showtime sweetie.." Carl chuckled darkly. As he was about to make his move and Lindsay tearfully giving up hope, a scream from the back interrupted the "activity" that was about to commence.

"What the heck was that?" As Carl looked behind him and saw Johnny faced down on the ground with a tall young dark-skinned youth standing behind him. Lindsay opened her eyes and started trying to adjust her vision to the unknown person in front of her. "I know I've seen him before. But where?" She thought.

"Who the heck are ya?" Carl snarled viciously.

"The name's Lightning and it's time he puts you little girls to sleep. Sha-bam!" The athletic jock exclaimed which earned a glare from the two remaining men at the insult thrown at them.

"You're dead, kid." Kevin said as he pulled out a knife and made a dash at Lightning intending to stab him. Thanks to his athletic prowess, Lightning easily dodged this and landed a brutal punch to the tall man's stomach which made the man drop his weapon in pain. With the man now disarmed, the athlete stares him down viciously. "Now time for the big finish." Lightning smirked as he picked up the tall man with his amazing strength and slam dunked him on the unsuspecting leader of the group which made said person loosen his grip on Lindsay and fall on the ground along with his co-hort, unconscious.

"Man those guys were total wimps. Thankfully I gave the old man at the store the sha-holler for the cops to come by. Score one for the Lightning." As said athlete flexed his muscles with Lindsay giggling at this arrogant display.

"I know I've seen you from somewhere. We were on All-Stars together but where the first two sent home... thank you Thunder for saving me." She smiled brightly.

"First of all, I'm Lightning not Thunder. Thunder ain't got nothing on this." At this, said athlete flexed his muscles once again which earned a laughter from the beautiful blonde. As she looked at him, she took some time to look at his appearance. He definitely was handsome. Athletic, good-looking, funny and head-strong all in one body. As she thought this to herself, she failed to realize that she was still gazing at the jock who gave her a confused look. "Uhh, what?"

"Oh nothing!" She blushed nervously. "Just spacing out.. so I have a question. Why did you decide to save me? From what I've seen from Season 4, you only care about yourself and nobody else."

"Ehh I just felt like it. Besides those sha-losers were rubbing me the wrong way. Saying protein bars are a waste of money... the Lightning lives for the protein." The jock proudly explained.

"Wow.. I'm just as picky when it comes to my dietitian recommends! Like if I don't get it, I totally freak out. I mean I've got to keep a perfect physique!" She chuckled which Lightning returned.

"Same here. Gotta keep up the protein so I can win the Super Bowl someday. I've been working hard at it and I'm already the best on my football team. I'm gonna keep climbing until I reach my goal. Maybe then, Pops will finally be proud of me. Lightning never gives up and never surrenders. Sha-Lightning!" He finished off with his signiture pose of pointing his fist up in the air.

Lindsay couldn't help but admire said guy in front of her, He takes life's troubles in stride and picks himself up when knocked down, continuing down his goal to be seen as the best at what he does... that determination...that willpower. "It's exactly like Tyler's... no it's much bigger. He's got so much he wants to prove. To his dad. To the world... To himself." She thought as her heart started beating a bit faster. "Why is it always the jocks?"

"So uhh you want Lightning to take you home?" The jock asked. "I mean I parked my car right around the back and I don't think a gorgeous hottie like yourself should be walking all alone at this time of the night. Too many sha-freaks!"

Lindsay just chuckled at the statement. "Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble, then yeah sure. Thanks Thunder." she smiled

"It's LIGHTNING!" the jock snapped.

"Oops sorry! The girl nervously apologized while her cheeks grew warm in embarrassment.

"Sha-whatever, let's go." he said walking away with Lindsay following closely behind. Lightning would usually hate it when people called him Thunder by accident but coming from Lindsay's mouth for some reason, didn't bother the jock all that much. In fact, part of him actually enjoyed hearing it from her mouth. With this revelation, Lightning mentally hit himself in the head. "Why is it always the blondes?"

_ Into the calm night_

Once Lindsay gave the directions to Lightning, they were on their way. The drive home was relatively quiet for the most part which was good for the teens, who were trying to figure out what this awkward chemistry they shared with the other. Is it because they're both very dense? Or is it because they share some things in common? Neither really knew the answer but they wouldn't let it eat away at their sanity. Finally arriving at the rich looking house or "mansion" to some, Lightning parked the car and got outside with Lindsay doing the same. They turned to face each other for the first time since they left the alleyway with Lindsay being the first one to speak.

"Umm thanks for everything, Thun- I-I mean Lightning." She smiled warmly at the jock who turned away in embarrassment at the smile sent at him.

"Sha-no biggie. Lightning's just doing his thing that's all." The jock shrugged. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way but part of him doesn't want to

leave things this way. Part of him wants to just run up there and give her a kiss. "Ugh Lightning's losing his sha-mind here." He mentally groaned.

As he turned around to face the blonde, said person took him by surprise and planted her lips on his own. Lightning was truly shocked at this action. He

thought he was the only one feeling this way. He had no idea that Lindsay felt the same thing. Getting over his shock, he kissed back and the kiss continued

getting more and more passionate. It's like all of their worries, all of their troubles, all of their duties as a jock and a cheerleader were thrown away for this

moment. After what felt like an eternity, the two separated almost too quickly leaving them very flustered at what transpired.

"Umm sorry for that..." The blonde nervously said while looking down at her boots. "I just... I just had no other way to express my thanks for what you did."

"Uhh it's cool. Lightning don't judge." He said looking anywhere but Lindsay. The kiss definitely put their thoughts and feelings out there. So now they could finally see where things go from here. "So can the Lightning get your digits or something?" Lindsay looked up at him with a face of confusion. "I mean number. I want to get your number just in case you want to hang out or something."

"Oh yeah… right…." She nervously chuckled while reaching into her purse to pull out some paper and a pen. She wrote down the number and handed it to the overachiever.

"Well I'd umm better be off. The Lightning's got practice in the morning and missing practice is a no-no. So I'll give you a call afterwards or something."

"Yeah that would be great." She smiled at him which he returned back.

"Well see ya. Sha-Lightning out." And with that, the jock went inside his car and drove off into the night with Lindsay looking on. As she made her way to the door she went over all that's happened today. Her breakup with Tyler, her nearly getting taken advantage of by cruel men, her rescue by an unlikely hero and her growing fondness for said hero which accumulated into sharing a kiss with said boy. As she used her key to turn the door knob, she looks back behind her and looks at the stars above with a gleaming smile on her face. "My chapter with Taylor has closed but a new chapter may just be in the works with Thunder. How _shocking_. In the end, tonight turned out to be _slightly _less cruddy from what Lindsay was expecting.

The End

**AN: I'm hoping you guys enjoyed the story and just to be clear, I don't hate Tyler. In fact I love the guy and his relationship with Lindsay BUT I wanted to try out some new possibilities for Lightning and Lindsay's characters. I'm hoping they weren't too OOC. Hopefully this week or so I can get back to writing the overdue Antagonist's Strike Back story since things in my life have been pretty overwhelming. Until then!**


End file.
